En dag i livet
by tsukiine
Summary: Utspelar sig nått år efter den nuvarande punkten i serien. Utforskar karaktärsutvecklingen hos några av huvudkaraktärerna.


Kyoko lade ifrån sig mangan hon suttit och läst på sitt sängbord med en djup suck. Att alla fick verkligheten om bakfoten, kärlek är och förblir inget man ska ägna sig åt. Anledningen att hon läste dessa böcker var för hennes nya jobb, de basserades på den populära fantasyserien och hon hade varit övrlycklig när hon fick erbjudandet. Huvudrollsinehavaren i mangan är en stark kvinna som slåss för sin familj i ett magiskt kungadöme. Till en början utklädd till kille för att få komma in på svärdsmannaskolan. Det enda hon ogillar i storyn är att de i senare kapitel vävs in mer o mer kärlek och hjältinnan blir altmer hjälplös.

Hon ska på möte med produktionsbolaget imorgon och då ska hon lägga fram sin tolkning av karaktären och då speciellt trycka på att inte låta karaktärsutvecklingen gå bakåt, det skulle vara destruktivt för seriens popularitet. Det hon behöver övertyga dem om är att hon kan visa en kärleksfull och omtänksam karaktär samtidigt som hon håller fast i dennes ideal och starka vilja. Med tanke på hennes bakgrund med lyckade karaktärer hoppas hon de ska vara villiga att lyssna.

Det var länge sen hon var ett okänt namn på artisthimlen och nu får hennes rykte arbetsgivarna ofta att lyssna på henne. Själv anser hon sig ännu inte som en storhet men hennes profesionalism och talang har fört henne långt. Det som var spännande med detta projekt var att det skulle spelas in på både japanska och engelska för att även kunnas sändas utomlands. En del saker i manus och en del scener skulle även de spelas in dubbelt för att maxa igenkännelsen på de olika marknaderna. Anledningen att alla dessa åtgärder skulle tas var att tecknaren av storyn kom från usa och var den första utländska mangakan som slagit riktigt stort på både den japanska och internationella marknaden. Produktionsbolaget hade fått slagits med både naglar och klor får att få kontraktet samt gått med på en hel bunt krav från tecknaren för att få göra produktionen med bas i tokyo istället för Hollywood som också hade dreglat över den.

Hon kollade morgondagens schema igen innan hon gick o lade sig, efter mötet med produktionsbolaget med tillhörande lunch skulle hon medverka i en pratshow på tv och sen en kort foto-session för att avsluta ett av hennes tidigare projekt vid solnedgången. Hon var förundrad hur mycket nytta det gjorde att ha en manager, det var bara nyligen hon gått med på att ta emot en, men Nini fyllde sin funktion och följde kyokos önskningar och underlättade dagen oerhört. Kyoko skrattade för sig själv när hon tänkte över den hetsiga diskussionen hon och Ren haft om ämnet för några månader sen. Bara att höra honom skälla ut henne för att inte ta hand om sig själv och hota med att han själv skulle ta jobbet om hon inte godtog någon annan var skrattretande. Att sen Yashiro stod i bakgrunden som en komisk mimartist och förstärkte allt han sa hade fått henne att falla ihop av skratt till delas förnärmelse.

Det roliga minnet fick henne återigen att fnittra till för sig själv medan hon kröp ner under täcket förväntansfull inför morgondagens äventyr.

Nini väntade utanför dörren till Daruyama med två paket smörgåsar i händerna, varav en var till Kyoko. De kör iväg mot mötet båda tuggandes i tystad på varsin smörgås. Detta var en rutin kyoto lärt sig gilla. De åt alltid frukost tillsammans och gick igenom dagen. Ibland bjöd de in Ren o Yashiro med, då satt alla i ninis rymliga vardagsrum som låg bara ett kvarter från rens lägenhet. Men när det var tidiga dagar som idag och ingen tid till frukostmöte turades Nini och Kyoko om att ta med sig nått lättare att dela på. Nini var som en storasyster för Kyoko och missade inte en chans att ta hand om henne.

Mötet gick som på räls. Hon fick igenom sin karaktärstolkning och kom riktigt bra överens med mangakan som stannade efter för att ha en livlig diskussion om olika aspekter i serien, och hennes tankar bakom den. Innan kyoko vet riktigt hur det gått till sitter hon och äter lunch tillsammans ned den utländska stjärnan och hennes make. Det visar sig att paret länge har varit ett stort fan av japan och alltid drömt om att resa hit. Mangakan berättar om hur hon slukat varje fantasyberättelse hon kommit över som barn, och önskat att hon kunnat leva på en annan plats. Mangakans öppenhet rörde Kyoko som fann sig berätta om sin egen fascination för sagor och magiska väsen. De båda unga kvinnorna satt snart helt uppslukade i diskussioner om sina magiska världar.

Nini gick diskret undan till ett annat bord i cafeterian där Ren just satt sig. Han hälsade artigt och frågade efter en liten stund hur Kyoko mådde med blicken klistrad på den unga kvinnan som satt ivrigt gestikulerande några bord bort. Han kände till det stora projektet och kunde bara le åt kyokos informella sätt med den berömda mangakan som alla trippade på tå runt.

ren tänkte för sig själv. Hur Kyoko hade vuxit det senaste året. Hon såg det inte själv men alla runt omkring henne märkte av hennes mognad och stegrande självkänsla. Mest minnesvärd var den gång hon o Ren sprang på Sho mellan två jobb. Ren själv blev på alerten direkt och även Sho hade riktat in sig på en konfrontation. Nått artigt med ett spydigt sting hade smitit ur Shos mun. Kyoko hade bara stannat upp, tittat, riktigt tittat på honom i någon sekund innan hon skakade på huvudet gav han ett medlidsamt ögonkast och fortsatte gå.

När Ren senare tog upp händelsen och frågade henne om det hade hon lungt svarat; han lever i en bubbla. Världen är så mycket större och mer fantastisk än han kan se. Jag tänker inte ödsla någon mer energi på honom. Jag vet han inte kan skada mig längre, vare sig emotionellt, professionellt eller fysiskt. Allt det var sant, efter episoden när hon senast blev upptryckt mot en vägg hade hon börjat träna aikido. lika envist och helhjärtat som hon tog sig an varje ny uppgift. Ren hade följt med på träningarna när hans schema tillät och förundrat sett på hur snabbt hon lärde sig. Själv hade han haft mycket svårare för de mjuka böljande rörelserna som hans tidigare kamperfarenhet motsatte sig.

Men nu efter dryga ett års träning kunde hon både falla och resa sig i en enda mjuk rörelse, ta sig ur de flesta situationer, ofta redan innan hon hamnade i dem, de hade lekt lite efter träningen ibland när han försökte brotta ner eller hålla fast henne. Hon lyckades nästan alltid ta sig fri och de gånger hon inte gjorde det visste hon vart hon kunde pressa fingrarna så han släppte med ett litet gny. Det slutade alltid med att de båda satt och skrattade och samtalade i kanten på mattan. De hade även lagt till engelskalektioner på lediga stunder, inte för att han egentligen behövde det men det är alltid bra att utöka vokabuläret. och det hjälpte Kyokos självkänsla mycket att kuna göra sig förståd på flera språk. för att inte tala om nyttan i hennes senaste jobb.

Ren höll själv på med en utländsk film nu, den spelades in i japan och han hade en mindre roll men det var bara början. Sen filmen med hans mördarroll hade hans rykte skjutit ännu mer i höjden. Hela diskussionerna kring vem Cain Heel var hade skötts perfekt för bästa möjliga pr. Han visste att Lory hade någon storslagen plan på gång, han kunde känna av vibbarna från andra ändan på stan...

Kyoto avlutade sitt samtal med mangakan och gick glatt bort till Ren. Hennes leende värmde hans hjärta som vanligt, de var inte i en kärleksrelation men de pratades vid dagligen om allt, och han var så glad att ha henne i sitt liv. Yashiro hade inte en enda gång klagat på det extra jobb han fick för att få media att inte slita han i stycken över ryktena. Här jobbade han o Nini som et riktigt team. De såg till att det alltid fanns tillräckligt att fantisera om för fansen utan att slå över till skandaler och skadliga rykten. Kyoko hade varit otroligt orolig när ryktena först börjat snurra men blivit lugnad av ett långt samtal med både Yashiro och Ren som förklarade de möjligheter detta gav. Hon hade varit otroligt ärlig i diskussionen, tagit upp hur hon kände sig oärlig och ovärdig på en och samma gång. Ren hade känt sig tvungen att berätta om att han börjat från noll bara några år tidigare när han kommit till japan.

Hon blev mycket förvånad att höra han vuxit upp i Amerika men var snäll nog att inte pressa efter fler svar om hans bakgrund just då. Ren känner sig tryg att få berätta för henne i sin egen takt. Tittade man på Kyokos karriär var hon på väg i samma riktning i en mycket snabb takt. Ren frågade seriöst. Vad spelade det egentligen för roll vad folk tänker om vårat privatliv så länge vi kan trollbinda dem via vårt arbete? är det inte våra karaktärer som ska bli hågkomna? Det höll hon med om efter lite övervägande och numer var hon mycket mer avslappnad i offentliga miljöer med honom. De ses som ett fantastiskt team av de flesta inom branschen, kritikerna är enade om att allt de gör blir snyggt.

Nini kom och avbröt den skämtsamma diskussionen som flöt på mellan Kyoko och Ren genom att dela ut frågorna Kyoko skulle svara på under pratshowen och meddela att bilen var framkörd. Kyoto gav ett illmarigt leende och en besviken blick till Ren innan hon raskt vandrade därifrån.

I bilen kollade hon över frågorna, säker på at Nini redan skulle ha raporterat om det var nått speciellt hon behövde hålla koll på. När hon kom till näst sista frågan stannade hon upp. och frågade sin manager; Nini hur tycker du jag ska svara på stalkerfrågan? Självsäkert? Lite ursäktande?

Nini skrattade till; Tja du skulle ju kunna ge dem sanningen, har han besvärat dig nått mer som jag inte vet om sen senast. Kyoko skakade på huvudet men kom sen på at nini körde och altså höll ögonen på vägen och svarade nekande. Nini fortsatte: Säg det lätt och förklara att alla kändisar råkar ut för en andel av sånt här, markera hur fel det är och försäkra alla du har alla nödvändiga åtgärder i bruk för att känna dig trygg.

Tack! svarade hon raskt och läste vidare till sista frågan medan hennes tankar vandrade till händelserna med både Sho och Beageln. speciellt en av de senaste med Sho. Emmelanåt betede han sig inte bara barnsligt utan även rent idiotiskt. Nini hade kommit på han med att försöka förfölja kyoko för att få möjlighet att prata med henne. Effektiv som alltid hade hon kallat dit vakter som diskret eskorterade Sho till ett rum och även kallat dit Shoko. Samtalet hade varit briskt men tydligt. Antingen polisanmälde de honom för ofredande och såg till att få ett besöksförbud utfärdat, eller så såg hela Shos agentur till att han aldrig mer kom inom en radie av en kilometer från Kyoko. Sho hade bolmat som en vulkan och Kyoko hade bara suttit och begapat hur hennes manager skötte situationen. Shoko hade villigt gått med på att samarbeta på alla sätt för att inte förstöra sin skydslings rykte. Nini hade erbjudit Sho möjlighet att säga det han eventuellt önskade där på fläcken, han hade bara väst nått oartikulerat åt Nini. Det hade tillomed dragits upp ett snabbt kontrakt som Sho skulle undertekna att han tagit del av informationen och godkände vilkoren. Vid det här laget var han mer rasande än Kyoko nånsin sett han förut och hörde han gorma medan Nini ledde iväg henne.

Bilresan gick fort då trafiken flöt på. Väl framme i studion blev hon ledd genom välbekanta koridorer till ett omklädningsrum för att vänta en kort stund. Hon passade på att bolla några mer detaljer ned Nini för att vara säker på att hennes ofentliga imige skulle bli rätt. Det spelade ingen roll hur ofta hon gjorde sånt här så var hon altid lite nervös inför intervjuer. Det borde egentligen inte vara värre än alla andra karaktärer hon spelade.

Använd mig själv som bas. Visa riktiga känslor men gå inte in för djupt utan håll mig till basen, mumlade hon för att skapa trygghet. En klapp på axeln och en lättare sminkning senare leds hon ut på scenen genom en jublande publik. Hon ler och tackar alla innan hon slår sig ner. Fortfarande förundrad över all uppmärksamhet hon får nuförtiden.

Så Kyoko, vi är oerhört ärade att ha dig här, vi skulle vilja beröma dig för ditt senaste projekt, det är oerhört välgjort, en helt annan genre än dina tidigare roller! Och rykterna säger du gjorde dina egna stuntscener, stämmer det?

Ja det är korekt. svarade kyoko med ett leende i ena mungipan

Intervjun fortsatte i lättsam ton och hon fick bra samspel med programledaren och studiopubliken, helt annat än hennes första stammande osäkra försök i en oanvänd studio med ren som lekte intervjuare. Minnet värmnde och hon gav ett extra stort leende till alla i salen när det var dax för reklamavbrott.

En kort stund senare slogs lamporna på igen och programledaren vände sig återigen mot Kyoko med ett leende.

Resten av frågorna flöt på i samma lättsama takt. stalkerfrågan avklarades utan att nån av de skylldiga avslöjades. hon hade inget att vinna på att förstöra för dem.

Så sista frågan! Rykten om rollbessätningen för den oerhört populära serien The Knight har läkt ut, stänmmer det att du har en ledande roll i den?

Då projektet ännu inte är spikat kan jag inte ge nån information på det än. Men skulle jag få rollen som Alanna skulle jag bli mycket hedrad då jag finner henne vara en fantastisk hjältinna.

Publiken jublade.

Så, lagom mycket för att fånga deras intresse, desutom en blinkning till alla inbitna fansen av serien att hon uppskattade verket. Efter några avslutande fraser från programledaren blev hon utklappad ur studion. Efter en problemfri fotografering i det sneda solnedgångsljuset på en takterass fylld med exotiska växter kunde hon börja röra sig hemåt. I bilen på väg till Daruyama tog Nini upp att lägenheten bredvid hennes sannolikt skulle säljas snart och hon tänkte lägga ett bud på den i Kyokos namn. Koko protesterade men visste att så sanolikt skulle ske ändå. Dessutom har hon fått erkänna för sig själv hon inte kan bo kvar hos Daryuama hur länge som helst. Det var över ett år sedan hon kunde hjälpa till i serveringen utan att störa hela restaurangen, då folk ville ha hennes autograf och undrade vilken film hon marknadsförde på detta sätt. Samt att de fick många oinbjudna gäster som var där och störde o letade efter stjärnan Kyoko. paret klagade inte. Nämnde det inte ens, och skulle aldrig kasta ut henne, men hon förstod att det blev problem... Kyoko bestämnde sig att ta up frågan med paret som tagit in henne som sin dotter, antingen ikväll eller nästa för att få höra deras åsikter. Nini uppmuntrade hennes beslut, önskade godnatt och lämnade över den mest nyligt korigerade versionen av morgondagens schema för Kyoko att titta på.

Ägarna av Daruyama höll på att torka och vaxa bord när Kyoko kom in i den stängda restaurangen. Hon tog genast en extra trasa och började hjälpa till. Samtidigt som de jobbade tillsamans la hon upp de problem hon sett de senaste månaderna och den lösning Nini hittat. Sista bordet var torkad och de sträkte ut ryggarna innan de båda satte sig o tittade på henne, det var Okami som pratade först: Du vet att du kan känna dig hemma här, några oregerliga gäster har vi hanterat förr. För att inte tala om att den hyra du envisas med att betala mer än väl täcker kostnaderna även utan att du jobbar. Beslutet är självklart upp till dig, men glöm inte bort oss om du drar vidare. Vi finns här för dig... Här bröt hennes make in: fågelungarna ska inte stå och stampa i boet för stöd av de vuxna när de ska lära sig flyga. Lev ditt liv som du önskar, vill du bo kvar gör du det, och låter oss ta hand om det som inte är ditt att oroa dig över, vill du flytta säger du det så hjälper vi dig på de sätt du behöver.

Kyokos ögon var nu till brädden fylld av tårar och hon fick bita sig i läppen för att inte avbryta, hon kastade sig om halsen på det aviga paret.


End file.
